Conventionally, a plasma etching apparatus includes, between a base (susceptor) and an electrostatic chuck, a junction layer for bonding the base and the electrostatic chuck. An elastic body extended by an amount equal to or greater than a thermal expansion/contraction difference between the base and the electrostatic chuck is used for the junction layer. Further, the plasma etching apparatus includes a temperature control system for controlling a temperature to a predetermined level by simultaneously performing cooling of the base by a chiller and heating of the electrostatic chuck by a heater installed in the electrostatic chuck (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. H6-283594 and 2011-187758).
However, the above technique has a problem in which the junction layer is peeled off. For example, the junction layer may be peeled off when the temperature difference between the base and the electrostatic chuck exceeds the tolerable temperature of the junction layer by increasing the temperature of the electrostatic chuck by performing heating using the heater.